


All I want for Christmas

by AchillesLament (11Mydesign11), You_Are_As_Alone_As_I_Am



Series: The Romanian, the Astronomer, the Artist, and the Doctor [3]
Category: Blood and Chocolate (2007), Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Extended Universe - Fandom
Genre: Age Play, Age Regression/De-Aging, Anal Sex, BDSM, But both characters are actually over eighteen, Christmas Smut, Daddy Kink, Dominant Hannibal, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Hannibal Extended Universe, HannigramAU, M/M, Married Couple, Shaving, Spanking, TaggedHannigramSinceRarePair, ddlb, play, submissive Aiden
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 04:19:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13092264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/11Mydesign11/pseuds/AchillesLament, https://archiveofourown.org/users/You_Are_As_Alone_As_I_Am/pseuds/You_Are_As_Alone_As_I_Am
Summary: With Nigel and Adam having a Christmas getaway of their own, Hannibal asks Aiden what he wants for Christmas. Aiden has no problems at all with letting his handsome doctor know just what he wants.





	All I want for Christmas

Thanksgiving had come and gone, and it was the happiest they’d ever spent, in Hannibal’s opinion. They had made their own little family, the brothers - husbands now - Adam and Nigel, Aiden and Hannibal, and the Doctor had prepared a sumptuous feast that was a decadent delight for everyone.

It was the second weekend in December, and Nigel had surprised Adam with a weekend trip for both of them to New York City. It was to be a romantic, beautiful time, something he’d been wanting to spoil his new husband with for some time, and a chance for them to be alone before more holidays were upon them.

Hannibal was home with Aiden, and while he certainly missed them there, it was very nice now and then to have the handsome young man all to himself.

He procured a number of decorations and was enjoying himself with hanging them all up and fashioning his intricate, ornate and opulent displays all around the house. A fresh, full and beautiful christmas tree had been erected in the front room, and Hannibal had invited Aiden to assist him in adorning it. A fire crackled in the fireplace, two lovely hot toddies had been poured, and the two had just finished trimming the tree when Hannibal sat down on the sofa, admiring all their work. Christmas light twinkled like magical stars against a lush backdrop of crimson and gold ornaments. “It’s beautiful,” he observed, taking a sip of his drink. He turned to the young man with a smile, “What would you like for Christmas, Aiden?”

Aiden smiled at Hannibal and then finished his drink, carefully moving to sit atop his husband's lap. “Well,” he began, a coy smirk playing on his lips. “I was thinking…I've had to share you - which I don't mind. I love it really, but maybe since we’re alone, we can try something non conventional? Ever heard of DDLB? Daddy dom, little boy?” he asked, raising his brows and kissing Hannibal’s jaw.

A dark look of pleasure flickered in the Doctor’s eyes. “I have, in point of fact. I’m intrigued you are interested in that. Have you always harbored this curiosity, or is it new?” he asked, rubbing the brunet’s thigh.

Oh how Aiden loved that look. He leaned in and kissed Hannibal softly, suckling his lower lip. “Adam watches a lot of porn, and well I saw it on his search history. I thought it might be fun to try. It's a new idea really, but it might be fun to regress and depend solely on you.”

Hannibal’s cock twitched tellingly in his sleek dress trousers, the weight of Aiden’s bottom in his lap and his sweet kiss garnering a response as he always did. “Adam has been searching this online? Interesting. The boy is certainly more deviant than he looks. You, on the other hand, hmmm,” he hummed, sliding his tongue into Aiden’s mouth for a deeper kiss as his left the sentence unfinished at first. “You’re a very naughty boy, aren’t you, my love? I believe you are. Now, what do you think you’d like to get you into this little boy state? Anything I can provide?”

“Not too hard to get into that mindset,” Aiden grinned, wriggling atop Hannibal's lap. “I need stuffies, for one. Stuffed animals. A blanket and some footie pjs. I'm thinking I'll regress to the age of twelve or fourteen?” The boy kissed Hannibal again and then sat back to look at him with raised brows. “But yes I am quite naughty. Daddy.”

Oh, this was going to be so much fun. “I’ll go out and get those for you right away. We can go shop together for them. Let’s go today, right now.” Hannibal said, perhaps more eager than he thought he’d be. As he turned the idea over in his mind, it wasn’t the age that he responded to, rather the vulnerability it represented. “I will guide, teach and protect my little Aiden thoroughly, you can rest assured,” he hummed.

Aiden bit his lower lip and nodded, already starting to get into ‘little space’ if not yet fully. He pecked Hannibal’s cheek and hopped off his lap. “Okay. Sounds good.”

***

A few hours later and they had shopped, even setting up one of the rooms as a sort of playroom. Hannibal had went back to work. It wasn't as done as some might be but this was just for the weekend and not full time. Aiden went into the room and stripped down, taking a shower. He shaved everything, apart from his head and eyebrows and dried off, putting on short Star Wars boxers with matching white and blue striped jockey socks that came up to his knees. After walking in the living room, he began playing video games as he waited on his caretaker and Daddy to return.

Hannibal came in the door, back from his last appointment for the night. They’d spoken about the plan for this playtime, but he wasn’t sure precisely when Aiden would want to implement it. It became clear to him as he came in the living room that tonight would be the first night.

“Good evening, Aiden. How’s my boy?” he asked, observing the knee socks, video games, and underwear. It wasn’t until he drew closer he noticed Aiden had shaved almost bare. It was particularly prominent on his normally furry thighs and calves. He leaned down, after removing his coat, resisting the urge to touch him just yet.

Aiden huffed and paused the game, looking up at Hannibal. “It's fine, Daddy. Playin’ my game,” he said, smacking on his chewing gum and then unpaused the game to get back to playing it. Really he was very happy to see him, but he was in the little space of a young teenager.

Hannibal took a seat next to him on the couch and patted his leg, letting it linger a beat and squeezing him gently before releasing the touch. “What do you want for dinner tonight, hmm?” he asked, looking at the game being played and setting his lips into a placid smile. He wanted to keep up the appearance of good, doting father without overplaying it.

“I dunno. Pizza and tater tots,” Aiden said, a bookbag nearby with supposed homework he was neglecting. He turned to Hannibal and gave him a little smile before going back to his game. “I'm tryinta play my game.”

Hannibal amber gaze followed to the back pack on the floor. “Young man, don’t you have homework you should be doing?” he asked, picking up the bag and looking inside. Very authentic, Aiden had a textbook inside along with snacks and some comic books.

“I'll do it later, I don't wanna do it now,” Aiden huffed, and then looked up to see Hannibal’s face. He put down the controller and sighed. “Can I do it later? I wanna eat and play games. Homework is boring and stupid.”

The older man set the bag down after pulling out the textbook. “Is that the attitude I’ve taught you? No more video games today for you. You’re forbidden until you do your homework. I’m very disappointed Daddy has to make threats…” he trailed off, sitting back further against the couch. Oh, how he loved where this was going. Aiden was perfect.

“I dunno,” Aiden said, crossing his legs and tipped a defiant chin into the air. He bit his lower lip, his cock beginning to harden in his boxers. “What about pizza and tater tots? I'm hungry. I'll do homework after I eat. I hate English. It's the hardest. Why do I have ta do it, Daddy?”

“We will eat after you get some studying in, or else Daddy is going to have to discipline you. I’d rather not have to do that, Aiden. I’d like it if you were a good boy who did his homework properly.” Hannibal could see the outline of Aiden’s cock hardening, and he swallowed, standing up. “I will make the pizza and tater tots, but first, finish your homework.” as he stood, the doctor’s own swelling cock could be seen pressing up the fly of his dress pants. He looked down sternly at the brunet, trying to remain in character.

“Okay…” Aiden sighed and licked his lips as he looked at Hannibal’s groin. Fuck, he looked so sexy. Aiden waited until Hannibal was out of the room and then clicked his game back on, wanting that punishment. He began pressing buttons eagerly, his tongue sticking out of the side of his mouth as he concentrated on the task at hand.

Hannibal of course knew what he’d do, but he lingered in the kitchen, pulling out potatoes, oil, seasonings and the like to make his fried potatoes from scratch. Of course he would insist on making them himself.

Roughly forty minutes later, and the “tater tots” were done, a homemade pizza cooking in the oven. Hannibal came out of the kitchen back into the living room, sleeves rolled up and apron still on, and his mouth dropped open in pretend shock as he watched Aiden playing his video game. “Well, I take it you finished your homework already?” he asked, though he saw the book clearly on the floor right where he’d left it.

“I forgot,” Aiden lied, and turned off the game quickly, spinning around to look at Hannibal. He dipped his head, curls spilling into his eyes and batted his lashes. Biting his finger, he thought of how he might make an excuse or change the topic, even if he very much wanted to be punished. “Dinner smells good, Daddy. I love your cookin’.”

Hannibal moved to the couch with remarkable speed, pulling Aiden up to stand. The boy looked irresistible clad only in his boxers and socks. His grip tightened around Aiden’s wrist, he tipped his head back to meet his gaze. “Did you disobey me, Aiden? Don’t lie. I know if you’re lying,” he said in a calm but firm voice. The older man licked his lips as he sensed the boy’s heart racing.

“Yes, Daddy, I did,” Aiden whispered, licking his lips in return as he took in Hannibal’s scent, his body language, and commanding tone. It was perfect and he swallowed thickly in response to it. “I'm sorry, sir. I just wanted to play my game.”

“Play your game instead of obeying Daddy? That’s quite naughty, dear boy. You know what happens now, don’t you?” Hannibal unbuckled his belt and began sliding it through the loops.

Aiden shifted from heel to toe, his eyes flitting down to watch Hannibal’s belt as he bit his lower lip. On a whisper he responded, “You're gonna… punish me?”

“You can’t be surprised, Aiden. I advised you against disobedience. You won’t learn to be a good boy unless I show you. Come, into the bedroom. Now, Aiden,” he said in a warning tone, face betraying no emotion.

Aiden nodded, pretending to pout, acting as though he didn't want this. He padded behind Hannibal, head down and shoulders slumped as he went into the bedroom. Once inside, he toyed with the waistband of his boxers and looked up at his Daddy with puppy eyes. “But Daddy… please. I’ll be good. Promise.”

Hannibal’s eyes went down his smooth creamy skin; he’d even shaved the little swirls of hair around his nipples, and the treasure trail that normally led down his belly. The attention to detail was intoxicating, and he didn’t dare waste any of it. “Your opportunity to be good has come and gone, Aiden. I clearly instructed you to finish your homework, and you willfully refused. I’m responsible to guide you.” Hannibal sat on the edge of the bed, hand still firmly around Aiden's wrist. “Underwear off. Lay in my lap. Bottom side up.”

The boy tugged down his boxers, stepping out of them and shuffled over to Hannibal, laying over his lap, ass up as he was instructed. He trembled, eager but still in character as he looked up at his Daddy and bit his lower lip. “I'm sorry daddy. I know I've been a bad boy.”  
Hannibal rubbed a warm palm over Aiden’s beautifully ripe buttocks, fingers curling beneath the blushing curve, momentarily indulging by parting his cheeks for a second to peek at his tempting pink pucker. He sighed and raised his hand, landing with a solid swat, licking his lips as the flesh jiggled and pinked up enticingly. “Very bad boys must be guided carefully and shown the right way, Aiden. I can’t just allow this to go unpunished, you know.”

Aiden wriggled on Hannibal’s lap, feigning as though he didn't like it, even if his cock was leaking between the doctor’s thighs. “Daddy…” he whispered, his cheeks clenching for a second and then relaxing.

“Begging won’t lessen the punishment, though Daddy must confess, he enjoys the sound of it. Does it hurt, baby boy?” The doctor began spanking harder, faster. Both cheeks, alternating, but landing his palms on both the soft fleshy mounds as well as upper thighs. He knew well that blows on the sensitive skin of his thighs would create a lasting memory so that each time he’d sit over the next day or two, he’d remember this.

Aiden panted, moaning and crying out at the feel of it. His cheeks and thighs burned but oh it was perfect. His cock continued to leak from the tip, the head swollen and balls aching. “It hurts, Daddy,” he said, his voice ragged from the spanking and the noises he had been making. “Please, please…”

Hannibal reached his long fingers into Aiden’s hair, entwining into long silky curls and pulling a little hard, nice and close to his scalp. Tugging, he swatted him a half dozen more times before releasing him. Oh, how he loved the way the boy’s cock dripped along the thigh of his dress pants. He wouldn’t wash them for a little while. “Stand up, Aiden, and lay on the bed for Daddy. Come on now.”

Aiden stood up, wincing just a little as his skin tingled and burned hot. His cock stood straight out as he walked over to the side of the bed and laid down on his back. “Yes, Sir,” he said quietly, acting scolded but his cock told another story altogether.

Hannibal licked his lips as his eyes washed over Aiden’s beautifully naked body, the way his thick, hairless thighs sagged open and his proud, pink-tipped cock jutted out from his body. The doctor felt his mouth water at the sight, and he crawled up on the bed, pushing Aiden’s legs apart even more. “Now then, I think you have learned your lesson, haven’t you?” he asked, the flat of his palms rubbing soothingly over his thighs.

“Yes, Daddy, I have,” Aiden whispered, his lithe arms reaching out for Hannibal as he gazed at him with cerulean hues. His heart beat went faster just at the mere sight of him; Hannibal’s muscular form, the refined clothing he wore that fit him in all the right places, he was like a god.

Hannibal edged his hand nearer the long, dripping cock bobbing before him, and finally wrapped his fingers around him in a firm grip, sliding up and down slowly and squeezing on the downstroke. Without asking, he leaned down into his lap and in one swallow, he took Aiden into his mouth right to the root.

Aiden pressed his head back against the soft pillow, his hands clutching the sheets white knuckles. He drew a breath, exhaling on a moan and flitted his eyes shut. The sudden warmth of Hannibal’s mouth around his shaft sent heat blooming under his skin, to his balls, warming him thoroughly. “Oh, Daddy-!”

Hannibal feasted with utter abandon, letting the delicious beads of clear fluid from Aiden’s cockhead collect on his tongue as he savored him decadently. His skilled, strong tongue pressed against the veiny front ridge, swirling around the tip as he pulled off with tight sunction. “My favorite appetizer, The most delightful amuse-bouche one could enjoy,” he whispered raggedly.

Aiden moaned, moving his hips as he gazed at Hannibal, his cock slapping the sides of his body as he wriggled. The boy wanted more. “D-Daddy, it feels so good. Please don't stop. Don't ever stop. I-I want you so much. I need to take my little hole too, and fill it up,” he mewled, running his fingers through his caregiver’s hair.

“Do you have a dirty, naughty hole that needs Daddy’s cock? Soon, angel. Right now, I need your come. You took your punishment so well,” he breathed, flattening three fingers and stroking behind his balls, rubbing the root of his cock inside and applying pressure where he knew it would give him a powerful orgasm, right on his perineum.

Aiden had never heard Hannibal talk like that and he found he really liked it. The boy moaned louder, spreading his legs as his hips gyrated. “Oh my god,” he said, sucking in a deep breath as sweat gathered on his brow. “Yes, Daddy, I need you. And I'm almost… I'm gonna come-”

Hannibal pumped him then, rolling his fat, smooth balls against his palm and sucking, lips pursed and cheeks hollowed as he worked him faster and faster. He moaned loud and deep, feeling it vibrate through the young man’s body. Working steadily, he looked up with watering eyes as he took him all the way to the back of his throat.

“Oh, yes! I'm coming!” Aiden cried out, his balls drawing up and shaft thickening as he spilled hot and thick down Hannibal’s throat. His chest heaved, nipples hard as he writhed and burned his seductive blue gaze on his Daddy.

The doctor made a little show of slurping every drop out, rolling the come on his tongue before finally swallowing and licking the boy clean from ass to the tip of his over sensitive cock. “That’s my good boy,” he preened, sliding up Aiden’s body to kiss him deeply. His full lips were raw, red and swollen, his cock hard as a rock inside his dress pants, but he pushed it down.

Aiden kissed the taste of himself from Hannibal’s mouth, fingers going into his hair as he moaned again. He could feel his hardness pressing against him and he knew he wanted to be fucked. “Thanks, Daddy,” he whispered, batting long lashes. “What about you?”

It was then that the oven bell rang from the kitchen, and Hannibal smiled at him. “Perhaps later, hmmm? Your pizza is ready, and the potato...ahhh...tater tots, are also done,” he said, rising, looking down with a raised brow and a smirk at his own erection. “Clearly, you make it difficult to say no. But, it’s time for dinner.”

Standing up, Aiden nodded. “I am hungry,” He said and then tugged on a pair of sweats, and a grey t shirt, padding after Hannibal into the kitchen. He was still very interested in his Daddy’s erection but he would obey… for now. “Maybe after we eat?”

“If you eat enough, to my satisfaction, then yes, afterwards,” Hannibal said as they entered the kitchen. The delectable smells of freshly baked pizza wafted through the kitchen, and putting on his oven mitts, he opened the oven and pulled it out, cheese bubbling around sausage, pepperoni and meat he’d scattered across the top. The tater tots could scarcely be called such as beautiful and brown as they were, the crunchy outside seasoned with shallots, garlic, and chives, a hint of fresh parmesan dusting them. He sliced the pie and carried it along with the serving dish of potatoes to the dining room table, where a bottle of Sangiovese wine was breathing; the perfect accompaniment to their food.

“Mm. That looks really good. Mighty tasty, Daddy,” Aiden flirted, licking his lips and rubbing his flat belly. He eyed both Hannibal and the food hungrily - teenagers had a quick refractory period after all - and went to sit down at the table. The boy swung his legs back and forth as he sat there, waiting for his dominant to join him. “Smells good too, yanno?”

“Indeed. Not nearly as good as you, however, you can be my dessert, how does that sound?” the older man said, laying a gooey slice on a plate and handing it to Aiden with a smirk.

“I think you had dessert before we sat down here to eat,” Aiden smiled, taking the plate and eyeing the food again. “But I think more sweets would be kinda cool. I want you to um, take me. All the way daddy. I'm ready to lose my virginity. Please,” he asked and then bit into the pizza with a hum. It was delicious. “Mmmmm.”

Hannibal never fully realized how much he would enjoy this game. Aiden was perfect, with wide, guileless eyes, and he admired how skilled the young man was in projecting innocence. “I believe you’re ready too,” he replied, biting into a slice himself.

Aiden beamed at that, blinking excitedly at Hannibal. He took another bite and looked at the wine. “Good. Sooooo,” the boy began, shifting in his seat. “So can I have some wine? I think I'm grown up enough ta have some.”

“Well, Aiden. That’s a very bold supplication for a young man your age, however, in the safety of my home, I see no harm in it.” The doctor raised an eyebrow before smiling charmingly, the edges of his amber eyes crinkling up at the sides. He rose to go into the kitchen and procured another wine glass, returning within moments and pouring some of the crimson fluid into the glass. “Here you are. Drink slowly. You may feel nothing at first, but it’ll go to your head before you know it.”

Taking a slow sip after a sniff, Aiden wrinkled his nose playfully, maintaining the facade. He licked his lips and set it down. “It's good but it tastes different than I expected,” he said, and took another bite of pizza, stuffing some tots into his mouth haphazardly. With a full mouth he looked at Hannibal and grinned. “This is super good, Daddy. You're the bestest cook.”

Aiden was so good at playing the part, and Hannibal marvelled at his clever beloved. “Now, now, close your mouth when you eat, and only take in as much as you can chew with your mouth closed. Don’t eat too quickly. It’s not good for your digestion. Not to mention, it doesn’t afford you the time to truly savor your meal,” Hannibal advised, a bit of the fatherly part of him coming out. His eyes met Aiden’s warmly, letting him know he too was getting into their little charade.

That made Aiden very happy and he loved getting this one on one attention from Hannibal. The boy nodded and gingerly wiped his mouth, slowing down his eating. He'd be good, for now, until it was time to be bad again. Taking another bite, he did so as instructed, looking at his caregiver with wide, hopeful eyes that he was indeed pleasing the older man. When he swallowed, he sipped some wine and set it down. “Thanks, Daddy. I want to make ya proud of me. I'll do my homework after we eat too.”

“That’s my boy. If you’re very very good, perhaps I will give you a little dessert later. Would you like to eat Daddy’s dessert?” he asked with a heated, hooded gaze, licking his lips slowly. It was as it had been from the moment they laid eyes on each other so long ago - their chemistry was pure fire, and the tension between them, even after Hannibal had just sucked the young man off, was palpable.

“Mhm, I want to eat it all up, enjoy it when I do,” Aiden said softly, leaning forward a bit and meeting Hannibal's gaze as he sipped the wine. The boy licked his lips again, slowly, his socked foot sneaking up the other’s pant leg. “I like dessert. I like it more than anything actually. I'll be very good so I can have it.”

The older man took a long sip of his wine, thighs spreading when he felt Aiden’s foot creeping higher. “And does the food meet your approval?” he asked, lips curling into a devilish smirk.

“It does,” Aiden whispered, taking another bite of pizza, and wiping his mouth as his foot reached Hannibal’s groin. He rubbed against his dominant’s groin, stroking the outline of his covered cock with his foot. “Does it meet your approval, Daddy?”  
Hannibal could barely control himself around Aiden, and his cock swelled tellingly beneath Aiden’s foot, though his face betrayed little change. “Indeed it does. You’re….a very good boy.” Hannibal’s cheekbones grew more ruddy, his dark eyes meeting Aiden’s blue ones with a fierce intensity. The Schubert he’d put on earlier filtered softly into the room, a beautiful soundscape behind their dinner.

The boy was really happy with the effect he was having on Hannibal. He used the high arch of his foot to stroke him more firmly, his blue eyes staying locked onto his Daddy’s. “Thanks,” he smirked, finishing his dinner, and sipping more wine. This was fun. He liked the music too, but his mind was elsewhere, on Hannibal’s cock, on his…everything.

Hannibal took a last sip of wine and slid his hand beneath the table, over Aiden’s foot, holding it and pressing it firmly over the girth that began to press tightly against the fly of his wool dress slacks. Looking down at their empty plates , he swallowed slowly in an effort to steady his breathing, though it was very clear the effect Aiden was having on him. “I think perhaps I’m finished with the main course, how about you?” he asked coyly.

“All done, Daddy. I want some dessert though, you did say I could have some if I was good,” Aiden said, chewing his lower lip as he wiggled his toes, his eyes dilated and heart thrumming with the anticipation of being fucked, or whatever else Hannibal might have planned for him.  
Swallowing the rest of his wine, he took a breath, his fingers toying with his plate. “Have I been a good boy for you?”

“You have. Let’s get the dishes put away and resume our activity, don’t you think?” Hannibal pushed his chair away and rose, the outline of his cock obscenely visible in his pants. He picked up their dishes and carried them to the kitchen, no attempt made to conceal his arousal.

Aiden nodded, shaggy curls framing his face as he got up and collected his plate. He eyed Hannibal’s erection, his own tenting out in his sweat pants, and walked into the kitchen. After rinsing his plate, he put it in the dishwasher and dried off his hands, leaning against the counter as he waited for his Daddy to finish up. “I can’t wait for dessert. It’s always the bestest.”

“Are you certain you wouldn’t rather play your video games? I’m afraid Daddy’s company may bore you too much,” the doctor teased. He of course clearly saw Aiden’s extremely large, very adult erection, but he was enjoying this little interplay between them enormously.

The boy huffed, stomping his feet a little and then got on his knees, looking up at Hannibal with a pouty lip. “Daddddy. No. I want dessert, please. You said I could have it.” Aiden was having a blast, and was very aroused.

Hannibal chuckled, an amused expression crossing his placid features. He raised his eyebrows, palming over his cock through his dress pants. “Are you sure you wouldn’t rather take your dessert somewhere else? The kitchen floor is a hard, uncomfortable surface to kneel on for any length of time, and Daddy’s like to take a lot of time enjoying...dessert,” he said, running his fingers through Aiden’s long curls.

Hearing Hannibal referring to himself as ‘Daddy’ always made Aiden weak in the knees, and he felt himself all but melting into a little puddle, right there on the kitchen floor. With a nod, he fluttered his lashes. “I would like that alot, I want you to take your time, yanno? I wanna do that also,” he said, and let his caregiver help him to his feet. “It is my first time, after all…”

The doctor reached for Aiden to place them beneath his armpits, helping him up like one might do for a child. “Up now, let’s go to the living room, shall we? The nice thick carpet in front of the fireplace?” he said, calling on a memory from one of their first encounters, taking Aiden on the carpet in front of the fireplace back in Bucharest.

Aiden was more than happy with any place. He actually thought the carpet in the living room would be a nice call back to that time in Romania, unaware that his daddy was thinking the same thing. The boy also quite liked being picked up like that, which he made known with a little giggle. “Yeah, Daddy, I like that idea alot.”

“Come along then, my darling, lovely boy. You’ve been very good,” Hannibal said in a deep, soothing voice. He strode confidently into the living room and sat in one of the deep mahogany leather wingback chairs in front of the fireplace, spreading his thighs and looking down at his lap. He started to undo his belt buckle but paused. “Would you like to?”

Feigning innocence and naivety, Aiden blinked at Hannibal, shifting from heel to toe as he watched him. “To what?” he asked, grinning a little. This was very fun and he was very much enjoying this little game.

Hannibal smiled darkly through his lashes. “Undress me, little Aiden.” He leaned his head back, beckoning him closer. Aiden walked over and stood in front of Hannibal, leaning over to begin unbuttoning his shirt. He bit his lower lip and blushed.

“Like this Daddy?”

The doctor nodded, rubbing the insides of his thighs. Aiden purred with delight and removed Hannibal’s shirt, his slender fingers skimming through silvery chest hair. The boy then undid the other’s trousers the rest of the way and playfully tugged on his pants. “You gotta get up so I can pull em’ off of ya.”

Hannibal smirked and lifted his hips, leaning on the arms of the chair to elevate his body enough to allow Aiden access to do just that. He licked his lips, watching the younger man’s every move. “Tell me, Aiden, what is it you’d like for Christmas?”

Aiden finished stripping Hannibal and then crawled into his lap, as though he were Santa Claus. “Well, Daddy. I think I want a new computer or the latest iPhone. But really what I want I already have. That’s you, if ya didn’t know.”

The doctor rubbed his hands over the luxurious expanse of skin, caressing the plump curve of Aiden’s ass and brushing his lips over his shoulder and up his neck. His cock grew hard under the weight, and he shifted his hips. “As long as you’re a good boy for me, you’ll have everything your heart desires. May I tell you what I want from you then?” He asked as he continued to pepper kisses over Aiden’s neck.

“Thanks,” the ‘teen’ said, smiling. Aiden’s cock was hard in his sweat pants as he sat on Hannibal’s lap, a rosy blush over his features. He wriggled on his lap and batted long lashes at the doctor, eager to hear what he might want. “What do ya want, Daddy?”

“Well, darling boy, I want you to get on your knees for Daddy and suck me, and then I want you to climb up on my lap and let Daddy fuck you,” he said, the “bad” word said with an especially dark emphasis to his honeyed accent. Knowing that early on, he’d been clear he didn’t approve of bad language, he thought it might add a little something extra kinky if he said it now.

Aiden’s breath hitched at the profanity that came from Hannibal’s lips. He really liked it, and thought it sounded absolutely obscene coming from his elegant love. The boy promptly got down on his knees and wrapped long fingers around the base of the doctor’s shaft, admiring it briefly. “I thought you’d never ask, Daddy,” he said, and then licked up his shaft, to the tip, which he began to suckle softly, eyes never faltering from his.

Hannibal groaned, unable to contain the raw pleasure. The young man’s mouth was designed for this, his youthful face looking even more boyish than it ever did since he’d shaved so cleanly. Amazing how such a simple act took at least ten years off him like that. He tangled his deft fingers in Aiden’s curls, massaging his scalp as he worked.

Cheeks hollowed, Aiden laved his tongue against Hannibal’s thick shaft and took him down, moaning as he did. He used his free hand to behind stroking his own cock inside his pants. Annoyed with the confining clothing, he popped off long enough to remove his shirt, and then tugged his sweats down below his ass, sitting on the fabric gathered there as he went back to sucking his Daddy off and fisting his own dick.

Hannibal’s head lolled back, sharp fangs biting down on his own lip as he gritted his teeth holding back himself. He knew if he abandoned himself completely he’d come fast, and he wanted to prolong this as much as he could. Finally, he needed Aiden to stop, and he pressed down insistently on the base of his member, lifting Aiden’s chin with his free hand. “Strip and sit in my lap, Mylimasis,” he commanded, his dark, silver glinted hair not as perfectly coiffed as it usually was, one strand of hair falling haphazardly across his forehead.

His shirt was already removed, so the boy stood up took off his sweats the rest of the way. He went to grab some lube and set it close by before straddling Hannibal’s lap as he was ordered. “Yes, Daddy,” he said and licked his swollen lips as he gazed at his powerful love. The boy’s skin was flushed, his nipples hard and cock throbbing; he rested his hands on the doctor’s shoulders.

“You know, Aiden, eventually, when I have you trained fully, you will wear a plug in your bottom at all times, so whenever Daddy needs you, you’ll be ready, hmm?” he said, pouring lube on his fingers and cock and reaching to finger the boy’s hole.

“Yes, oh Daddy, Yes,” Aiden moaned, breathily, his eyes closing for a moment when he felt Hannibal’s fingers inside his ass. He pretended like it hurt a little, making a soft whining sound at the intrusion. “Ow...it burns, is it supposed ta burn like that?”

“Oh yes, my angelic, pure, darling boy. Relax your muscles, breathe in through your nose and out through your mouth. Focus on my eyes when I enter you,” Hannibal instructed. He fingered him thoroughly until he knew he could handle him. “Are you ready?” he asked, the intensity of his gaze burning like a hot flame as he gently caressed Aiden’s cheek with his thumb.

Panting, Aiden nodded, turning his face to suckled Hannibal’s thumb. “I-I’m ready, Sir,” he said sweetly, speaking around his thumb as he looked at him with lidded, lust blown hues. “I want you to be my first and my only.”

Hannibal lifted Aiden’s hips, parting his cheeks and positioning himself beneath until he was lined up properly, and plunged inside, releasing him so his weight would sink over him. With blissful perfection the doctor filled him completely, Aiden’s heated resistance clenching around his thick cock, and he moaned long and low. “So tight. Breathe and relax just like I showed you, Mylimasis,” he exhaled.

Fortunately, Aiden was slicked up from the fingering and while he wasn’t really a virgin, he played the part perfectly. The boy took a deep breath, relaxing the best he could and leaned his head against Hannibal’s shoulder. He began to move his hips slowly, taking him deep. “Oh Daddy, fuck! I love this, it burns but it’s starting to feel good. Do you like how I feel around your cock?”

“You are utterly incomparable, as though you were made to fit me. Pabučiuok mane...ahh...kiss me, Aiden,” Hannibal demanded, his eyes like twin flames of beryl, large hands gripping Aiden’s ass firmly, fingertips pressed into his soft, creamy skin.

Aiden dipped his tongue into Hannibal’s warm, waiting mouth, moaning as he did as he rode his cock like a porn star. The artist couldn’t act like he was inexperienced anymore and showed as much as he curved his spine and began to press down over the Lithuanian’s dick insistently. He fed from the older man’s mouth, sucking his tongue and scratching blunt nails down his biceps as heat swirled in his core. “Oh god, shit, Hannibal, Daddy!

The nails that carved across his bronzed skin unleashed the beast inside the normally carefully composed doctor. “Fuck,” was all he could get out, yet again, the word rumbling from within him. With a dangerous growl, his fingertips pressed bruises into the younger man’s buttocks as he kneaded them roughly, undulating the ample flesh, and he began lifting and slamming him back down, bouncing Aiden almost violently in his lap.

“Fuck, fuck!” Aiden grunted loudly, grasping Hannibal’s face roughly and biting his lower lip enough to draw blood as sweat began to drip down his muscular back. He made breathy, whorish sounds as blue eyes blazed into crimson. “Hurt me, Daddy, make me feel you for days. Bite and ravage me!”

No sooner had the words left Aiden’s crimson lips then Hannibal’s hand came down on his ass, the sharp slap of the impact echoing loudly. It was far harder than he’d done before, the mutual intent of both getting rougher by the second. “I’m going to come, Aiden, soon. Do you want me to come inside you?” he asked in a harsh whisper, his accent dripping like warm honey.

The hard smack reminded Aiden of their little game, and his position in it and he moaned in response. The boy nodded, his hips snapping back and forth, up and down, along Hannibal’s sizable shaft. He squeezed his hole as he answered with a ragged whisper. “Yes, sir, please. I want to feel your come inside my tight hole.”

Hannibal licked his palm and wrapped a fist around Aiden’s cock, subjecting him to the firm, slippery grip of his hand. Long strokes, thumbing over the slit, up and down rhythmically as though he were jacking himself off. “Come for Daddy first, then you’ll get my milk, your treat, your dessert,” he instructed with authority.

Aiden came at that, not used to such lewd vocabulary from his spouse. He really liked it, and hoped Hannibal would do more in the future even when they weren't roleplaying. Warm come shot out of his cock, up between them as his body thrashed and undilated. He captured Hannibal’s lips once more, before kissing down to his neck, where he bit hard, drawing blood defiantly. It was such an intense orgasm that all he could do was make inhuman sounds, his heart beating fast in his chest.

It pleased Hannibal to no end to feel those sharp teeth pierce him. It was a reminder of what Aiden had become, how feral and wild he was, paying heed to his base instincts, and it filled him with pride and love for the young man. The constriction along his veiny shaft coupled with the bite was enough to send him over the edge, feeding from his mouth as he spilled warm and thick inside him. “Aš tave myliu! Aš tave myliu, Aiden…” he panted, wrapping his arms around Aiden and holding him against his chest as his heart pounded like a wild bird against his rib cage.  
“I love you too, Hannibal, oh god,” Aiden moaned, his breath starting to level out as their orgasms waned. He kissed crimson into the older man’s mouth, his smooth chest heaving against furry as he rested against his brow. “That was...fuck that was perfect.”

“Yes it was, my young Aiden. I enjoyed that immensely,” Hannibal murmured with a smile. “Shaving was a very nice touch,” he added, running his hands up and down the brunet’s shoulders. He brought his thumb up to his baby smooth cheek. “You look a decade younger than your age to begin with, but this...I very much enjoyed it.”

“Thanks, and as did I,” Aiden grinned and kissed Hannibal twice. He took a breath and then laid against his husband’s chest. “Maybe next time I can regress a little younger? I mean since you liked it,” he said, completely back to his normal self. He got a text then, and he reached over to the side table to look at his phone. “Adam and Nigel say they miss us and will be back day after tomorrow. Anyway, so yeah, if you’re willing to do more of this later?”

“Willing? I’m extremely willing, my beautiful boy. I love the idea of a deeper regression. It’s a very interesting concept. I won’t bore you with the psychology behind it, but suffice it to say I would love to explore that with you.” Hannibal’s voice came out in a deep purr, kissing below his ear lobe when he’d moved to get the phone.

“Oh I’m sure this is totally feeding you psychological appetite,” Aiden laughed and kissed Hannibal again. The boy got off of Hannibal’s lap so that he could clean up, but he looked over his shoulder and beckoned him. “C’mon, I’m gonna clean up, then get in bed so we can talk about this more. I’m glad you wanna do it though, love.”

Helpless to resist the gorgeous, shapely young man, Hannibal rose, picking up the remnants of his clothes and following Aiden like a puppy. “I’m right...behind you…” with a little emphasis, eyes full of love.

Aiden turned around at the bathroom door and wrapped his arms around Hannibal’s shoulders, giving him a kiss. “I always love it when you’re right behind me, or on top of me,” he smiled, and pulled him into the bathroom. “We should shower don’t you think?”

“I think we’re both quite dirty and a shower is certainly in order, Mylimasis,” Hannibal said with a smile. He walked past Aiden to turn on the water, leaning down into the tub to test it for heat. When it was the right temperature, he turned on the spray and stepped in, water beading up on his olive skin and dripping down his broad chest into his hair. He reached out for Aiden, beckoning him forward to join him.

Aiden took his hand and stepped in, slinging his arms around Hannibal. “I love you, so much. Do you know just how much?” he asked, smiling as the water flattened down his curls, making his hair look much longer. He leaned in to kiss him softly, pressed against his chest. The boy was irrevocably in love with his husband, and he didn’t ever want to think of how it might feel to lose him.

Hannibal held him beneath the warm cascading water, almost purring in satisfaction at the adoration of his beautiful husband. “I believe I do, but I’ll never tire hearing it, my dearest. And I hope you know how equally I return your love,” Hannibal answered with a sly smile.

“Oh I do know,” Aiden whispered, and suckled Hannibal’s lower lip. He grabbed the soap and held it in his hand, enjoying their time together. He thought, briefly about how much happy his life was now, with his husband, Nigel, and his brother and he did miss the other two, but this was very nice also. “Let me bathe you, love. I want to take a moment to pamper you too.”

Hannibal held his arms out, softening his stance. “I’m yours. Do as you will with me, my lord,” the doctor said in a deeply dramatic tone, smiling gently. His heart was full of adoration and love for Aiden. He never knew he could love another more before him.

Aiden cackled at that name, but he liked it, so he did a little bow, and began to lather Hannibal up. “If I’m your lord, what does that make you, huh?” he asked, wiggling his brows at his husband, curious and playful. “And do lords bathe people? Hmm. Good question really. Don’t you think?”

“It makes me your loyal, adoring subject...as well as your Daddy, doesn’t it?” He replied looking down at the way his skillful hands moved down his body. He picked up Aiden’s wrist to briefly arrest his movements. “Should I stop you from washing me, then?” He asked, equally playful.

“As my Daddy, I am paying you awe, and as your lord,” Aiden began, flexing his fingers as he looked at Hannibal with mirth in his eyes, damp lashes fluttering against rosy, flushed skin. “I’m bestowing a kindness to one of my admirers. Best that you don’t take it for granted,” he winked, and leaned forward to flick his tongue over Hannibal’s shapely lips.

Oh he loved this side of his cheeky, sassy boy. “No pleasure to be gained in someone entirely passive. Much to my good fortune, you are never ever are. There’s a wildness to you, a fire that drives me to distraction. A tempting distraction I hope to never be rid of. One I cherish,” he said, always just a bit long winded but nonetheless actually sincere when it came to his beloved.

Aiden preened at the words, loving how descriptive and eloquent his husband was, he also liked how wild he could be as well. “We’re both a bit primal at times. I think we mesh well. We know when and how we’re feeling, how to meld together,” he whispered, gazing up at Hannibal. He kissed him softly, rinsing the soap from his body and then picked up the shampoo. “You’ll never lose me. I’ll never run from you. I love you, Hannibal, until my last breath.”

“I will love you until death separates us. Perhaps longer,” Hannibal said, and while he didn’t believe I am afterlife, for the poetic purposes of declaring devotion, it was true to his head.

“Yes, even that couldn’t keep us apart,” Aiden smiled, blushing and then washed Hannibal’s hair, once they were done with the shower, and dried off, they climbed into bed and the boy curled around his husband. “This has been a lovely day.”

“It has. Tomorrow we can discuss this further regression you requested. Want to make sure my boy gets everything he wishes for Christmas,” he whispered, kissing his temple and holding him close beneath the covers.

Aiden wrapped his limbs around Hannibal, nestling into his chest and yawned with a happy sigh. “I think that sounds great, Daddy, I love you and I know I’ll love everything you give me.”

“Aš tave myliu, Mylimasis,” Hannibal whispered.

Soon after, they fell asleep, wrapped up in each other, and totally enamored. Adam and Nigel would be back soon, and they’d have much to tell them… or maybe this would be their own little Christmas secret. Just for them.

 

 


End file.
